


thinking out loud

by girlwednesday96



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Falling In Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-19 17:04:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 13,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2396090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlwednesday96/pseuds/girlwednesday96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver was a sophmore at  Harvard everyone loved being around oliver but oliver only had one friend and that was john diggle. oliver was having a bad first week, so diggle took him out to a bar so he could get his mind clear and enjoy his time in college. but little did he know olivers life would take a huge turn when he walked into that bar...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. chapter one

it was friday night, every friday john and oliver would stay in their dorm either playing video games or sleeping. at the end of a week there would be a pile of frat party invitations sitting at the end of olivers desk. see everyone wanted to party with the famous oliver queen, all the girls loved him and dream to be with him,but oliver didnt want that he didnt want to be with someone he didnt even want to be in college. he found it no point to be there. it was about 9:30 when john got up from his bed put on his jacket and told oliver " get up , we cant stay here on a friday night, lets go out lets do something , john picks u a flyer , no.. we are not going to one of those parties . oliver said .

fine then lets go to a bar at least , we need to get out of this room. he said grabbing the keys and opening the door. 10 mins later they arrived to the bar , "one drink john one drink and we leave." oliver said  as they walked into the bar it was nothing what they expected, it was filled with college students john took off to freshmen out of the bar. "here man , john said " can i have a beer .. make that two oliver said . as they waited oliver noticed the girl throwing darts and hitting the bullseye almost every time, it was too dark to make out her face but that didnt stop him from going over there and play a game with her. he got to where she was and it was like she didnt notice he was there. " mind if i throw some "he said . she looked at him and he was mesmerized with her beautiful blue eyes and her bright red lips. "no go right ahead i was done already i dont know why im here anyways." she handed him the dart. "wait" he said " whats your name, " if you hit the 20 ill tell you." she said with a smirk on her face. oliver let the dark go and with out knowing he hit the bullseye. "Felicity.. felicity smoak. .. i have to go good hand you have maybe we can play a game some other day. " she said as she walked away from him an out the door. after she left oliver could not stop thinking about her, they left the bar about 15 mins after she left and once oliver got to his dorm, he asked a dean if felicity went to the school. but they wouldnt be able to tell him that kind of information, he couldnt go a day with out knowing where she was from , so he went to someone who know everything and everyone form the school. " barry allen, my good friend how are you bud" he said as he walked into the lab " umm im sorry who are you and what do you want you do know there are about hundreds of things in here i could use to kill you right." he said with a crack in his voice. "no im not here to hurt you, but thanks for telling me you will kill me... friend, i need your help since you know about everyone in this school, i need to know does a girl by felicity smoak attend here?" he said leaning on the desk. " well well who would of thought the womanizer of oliver queen is interested in a women that isnt chancing after him i thought i'd get hit by lighting before that happened. " "BARRY! tell me does she go here yes or no i dont need your insults." he said " yes she goes here. but she is a very busy women that is soo into her study that she doesnt care that you are the one and only oliver queen." " do you know what classes she is taking?" " i think i have a better chance with her dont you think? i mean i am a smart guy and well you are not as smart and..." oliver cuts him off " barry i know you said you could kill me with your liquid nerd juices but i will remind you, i could end your scholarship here and i dont know send you to a school where no one will know who you are and what you created. so you can help me or you could start packing.. " he said clenching his jaw. right after that barry did not hesitate to give oliver what he wanted . monday morning he went to the first class felicity had.


	2. chapter two

 that early morning oliver entered the class, to find it not filled with students he though he was early, but he didnt really care about it. he looked around to see if he could see felicity. he spotted her near the front, he thought of course she would be there. he approached her, she wasnt paying attention she was typing away on her laptop  with a pen in her mouth. " felicity smoak?" he said with a smile that came naturally since the first time he saw her.

" what are you doing here? and dont say  this is your class because as you can see there is not a lot of students so i know these people with out even wanting to. " she said talking but not looking at him.

"right, well i wanted to see if you could get a drink after your class? . . . fe-li-ci-ty .." he said he had this feeling in his stomach he has never felt he has never been the one to be after a girl , usually the girls where after him. 

"a drink at ..." she looked at her watch " 8:30 am " she s aid  pushing her glasses up from her nose. oliver ? " the sound of her voice saying his name brought him back. 

" you know who i am ? . . . . " she didnt answer him " well no about the drink we could go get a coffee if you like or we could go eat breakfast if you like" he said sitting next to her as her eyes glare at him.  they didnt talk for about 10 mins once the professor entered the class felicity got up and walked to the end of the row heading towards the door.

" well didnt you ask me to get coffee with you , lets go " she said giving him a big smile that melted his heart. they start walking towards the coffee shop and oliver looses all his words he want to talk to her but he doesnt know what to say or how to bring up a good conversation.

  " so i thought you were into your studies , why did you leave the class," oliver said

"its scary that you know that about me i dont even know you you are kinda creepy , should i be going to " coffee" with you " she said laughing she looked at oliver and notice he has a serious face. " im kidding oliver " she bumped his arm ."well since you are so interested in me , yes i am focus on my studies  i have nothing better to do than become someone in life, and i walked out of the class because i was looking over the students that are there for extra help in classes, hints why i left once the professor entered. " so how did you find me and why are you so interested in me ?" she said and stopped walking before heading any further with him. 

" well i had help from the eyes and ears of this school, because i just needed to see you again. and well with what you just told me , you are remarkable, dont doubt it and you will become someone in life. i bet many people will fight for you to go work for them. and i will be one of those people. 

" what make you so sure i will consider you as a boss?" she said facing him looking deep into his blue eyes 

" because you accepted to go get a coffee with me." he said he put his hand on her shoulder and led her to the coffee shop 


	3. chapter three

entering the coffee shop, they got the peoples attention. no one has ever seen oliver out in public during the day occasionally he would go out for lunch but he would always be with john. but he is with a beautiful women. they got a table next to a window with a stunning view of a garden, it was a cold gloomy day  " i love these types of days reason why i left vegas. i hate the heat" she said oliver didnt brake contact with her. so practically  she did all the talking. 

"so why are you hear , i mean in the school not here with me right now . . ." she said 

" studying to run my mothers company, even though i could already do it , i just want to make her happy and well not drop out of another school, so im trying to make it work."oliver was interrupted by a male voice. " hey blondie, i thought you never left your computer. ohh you have friends wow this is impressive" he said looking at oliver, oliver wasnt pleased on seeing him and the way he was towards felicity, " roy this is oliver .... queen " she said

"WOW, felicity you are impressing me more and more the billionaire WOMANIZER. wait you do know he is a womanizer," roy says

as he was about to say something else oliver gets up , wanting to punch him for  what he said , felicity noticed his hand clenched she didnt want any problems so she stepped in. 

" oliver lets go, roy didnt mean anything he said he can be a dick like that most of the time. come on lets get out of here. " as she grabbed his arm and stepping in the middle of them she pulled his head down so he can look at her,   
"oliver, come on lets go" she said. oliver grabbed his coat and stormed out the door. he stopped in front of the garden taking in breaths trying to cool down. felicity stops and stands next to him. she didnt say anything. it was calm, till she broke the silence 

"dont take it personal oliver , when it comes to roy he say things with out thinking of others. and if you are mad because he called you a womanizer and you didnt want me to know , i new" she said " oliver i may be into my studies and isolated from society but i dont live under a rock. " she waited for him to say something back to her but he didnt he just stood there. felicity walked in front of him and gave him a kiss on the cheek, " thank you for the coffee."   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading i hope you enjoy it i wanted to make it different from the show , but still focus on olicity.


	4. chapter four

since the day roy told the things to oliver , felicity didnt hear or see him around, even though they had just met she felt like her self when he was around. she has not had that feeling for some time. days passed and felicity was getting over oliver and the fact that he has been avoiding her after doing so much to get to know her. as she was walking to her class a girl approaches her. she had brown hair with some blonde highlights and by the looks in her face she was not happy with felicity. 

" are you and oliver dating ?" she said arms folded looking at felicity like if she ran over her dog . 

" what. why woud you think we are dating" she said

" because oliver rejects every girl and he dumped me recently then i seen you guys drinking coffee the other day/ so tell me are you and oliver dating because if you are it wont last." she said and left not letting felicity talk anymore 

" and this is why i dont like socializing with people." she says under her voice 

at the end of the day she was tired and just wanted to go to her dorm and drink tea watch netflix and relax, she had about 5 girls go up to her and ask if she was the girlfriend of oliver. she couldnt concentrate because she wondered why oliver had been ignoring her. she was distracted that she didnt notice someone was walking next to her till she heard other foot steps that were not hers. she looked up and seem it was oliver wearing a hood . 

" oh my god, you scared me , what the hell oliver you could warn a girl before you make her think she is about to die. " she said pushing him

he didnt say anything he just gave her a chuckle . he pulled down his hood and before he could say anything felicity beat him to it 

" why did you ignore me for such a long time, did you change your mind on doing so much to get to know me. im sorry im not that interesting," she said

" you are not interesting felicity, you are remarkably interesting, i just didnt like how your friend in the coffee shop spoke to you or what he said about me . better yet i was embarrassed that you new i was known as that. but i mean after dropping out of 2 schools you get a reputation. thats why i am trying to avoid being in relationships or anything like that, so i tried to stop seeing you but as you can see i have failed. " he said 

" oliver i do not care what other people see you as, thats there opinion you did not appear to be what others said to me. the day you came to play darts the night in the bar the only reason i left was to test you, to see if it was true that oliver queen the womanizer can get what and who he wants. but you didnt go after me after i left.  and by the way about 5 of your " friends" came to me and said that i should stay away from you. you sure know how to pick them dont you." she said time passed when they stopped walking to sit on a bench she checked her phone and seen it was 2:45 am 

" you arent like others felicity i feel home with you. and im sorry for the girls that went up to you today," he said leaning back looking up at a clear dark sky 

" i wouldnt blame them i would probably do the same if i seen someone with you that wasnt me . i mean you are very attractive . oh god im going to stop talking now " 

some more time passed they talked to make up for the lost week felicity checked her phone again and it was 4 am " no no i have class tomorrow morning and its 4 am, i have to go and try and get 1 hr of sleep if im lucky." she got up but before she could oliver grabbed her arm and stood next to her " dont go to class tomorrow , its Saturday morning and its a long weekend my friend and i are going to my home town for well a welcome home party, see i havent been home for 5 years , so come with us i promise it will be more fun than being in class and having more girls tell you to get away from me" he said looking down at her with a big smile hoping it will convenience her to say yes. 

" where exactly are you going to take me" she said smiling back

walking to her dorm to get her packed up and ready oliver told her where they will be going" its a nice city during the day there is this burger place near my sisters club that has good burgers not the best but they will do. but you will not be allowed to go out at night." he said " what is it called" she said

" Starling city " he said  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter will be taking place in starling and the queens will meet felicity. i hope you guys are enjoying it   
> thanks for reading :)


	5. chapter five

they walked to felicitys dorm to get some clothes  for the trip but when she was packing she had second thoughts about going.she didnt want to feel as if oliver had to take her  she looked at him as he was seeing the things felicity had around her room " oliver, are you sure you want me to go with you, i dont want to make your weekend stressful or ruin your family time." she said sitting down on her bed,

" hey, you would make my weekend stressful if you stayed here going to a class that is hours long and useless, i need you to come with me, and we dont really do family time but dont worry, you are fine" he said. by the time they were done in felicitys place and went to johns place it was the crack of dawn and they were all dead tired. 

"so oliver are you planning to introduce me to your friend or you are just going to go with im invisible" he said oliver looked at him clenching his jaw " okay then ill do it my self since you cant, hi im john im olivers best friend but he mostly just say friend." john said shaking her hand " im felicity , just felicity nothing to oliver , but maybe friends im not sure he is a little hard to read." she said john and her laughed. they arrived at the airport  it didnt take long before they were on a jet, it didnt hit felicity as much of a surprise but she was still amazed by it. 

* * *

 

they landed in starling at about noon it was a rainy day, it was a perfect day for her. she loved the cold, the ride to the queen mansion was calm. felicity looked at oliver and seen how deep he looked into the city like if it was a place of closure and relief. like if oliver seen passed the buildings and the street traffic and all the people he sees the heart of the city, of his city. oliver caught her looking at him but didnt say anything about it he just gave her a smile and looked back out the window. they arrived to the mansion and felicity was like a kid in a candy store, like if she has never seen anything like it. " wow this is huge." she said getting out of the car they walked to the front of the door and oliver took his time to open it. when he did the inside blew her mind paintings in the walls the smell of wood and she seen the pictures around the centered table.

"OLLIE!!" thea yelled as she came running down the stairs to hug oliver, oliver was happy to see her.

"how are you speedy," he said looking at her to see if anything has changed but nothing its like he never left.

" im fine, wait why are you here , yes its nice seeing you finally. but did you drop out , mom is going to shoot you if you did. " she said

" no i didnt. i came to see you guys and to just spend time in starling thea, this is felicity she goes to school with me," oliver said leading her to felicity 

" oh yeah dont mind me im here to , you are a ass you know what im going to the guest room if you guys need me , which you probably wont you know were ill be. " john said going up the stairs 

"john i missed you the most dont worry, its just its rare when oliver brings a girl." the said with a smile john gives her a smile and continues to go up the stairs. 

" so big brother point for you on bringing a beautiful girl home, and double points for you for agreeing to come with him and meet us, all though ill be the only one you'll meet today." she said 

" where is mom?" 

" she is on a business meeting in Moscow, so you guys have the house mean while ill be working. but make your self at home" she said and hugged felicity and left

" i really like your sister she is sweet and caring unlike you," 

" i am sweet sometimes, and caring also sometimes, come ill show you where you can put your things"

they didnt do anything that night, they watched a few movies eat ice cream and drink wine. felicity could of called it a perfect day. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry if this chapter isnt that good i had written it the day before but it got deleted, and i wanted to at least put a chapter up today. ill try and make the next ones better. hope you enjoy it :)


	6. chapter six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> episode 1 of season 3 ruined me. i loved it how good they wrote it and made it there will not be any spoilers so feel free to continue reading my story.:)

it was the next day, it was a nice morning blue skies and the sun was out. felicity was use to waking up early it was a habit of hers since she rarely slept due to her studies, it was 6am she was going down to the kitchen when she seen oliver in the living room. " hey i didnt expect you to be a morning person," she said walking towards him. oliver new this week was going to change things between them he didnt want that, he didnt want her to be "just another girl" which she wasnt because she was different. he would try and push his feelings away.

" im not in fact i still havent slept, this house is big with a lot of voices and secrets to ignore." he said

"looks like you need a coffee, i dont really do people coffee, but you are one luck man" they go to the kitchen and felicity was lost she realized she didnt know where things were or anything about the house.

" why dont i do the coffee and you can sit" oliver said walking to the covers next to the washer. she sat down and unlocked the tablet that was on the counter and checked what was going on in the world. about 5 mins later oliver put the coffee cup in front of her and said "one".

* * *

 after they had breakfast with thea and john oliver wanted to make his weekend worth traveling hours, it didnt take him long before he got the idea of having a party. he was sure people would come . " lets have a party" he said getting up out of the couch.

"what? olllie im all for it because well i love a good party. but you cant have it here, it will be like project x mixed with every other crazy ass party, and mom will kill you or cut you off ." thea said .. " but i have a place where you can have your party big brother, my club ."

"so lets get too it," they said.

they spend the rest of the day around starling oliver didnt want to leave felicity wanting to know the idea of the city so he took her around he showed her from where things for his family started in the queen warehouse to places around the glades to queen consolidated. and she fell in love with the departments when they got to the it department she showed her true colors " omg umm i dont know if you know this or if the person you went to get information about me told you things but im a nerd when it comes to computers or anything tech." she said looking around "

i new. looking down at his watch felicity we go to go get ready for tonight." he said

" frack. oliver i dont have nothing to wear but jeans and i dont think you want to be seen with me in jeans. "

" felicity you look fine but if you would feel more comfortable with a dress? im sure thea would be glad to take you to buy something"

* * *

they went to verdant to find thea, which oliver was very impressed how good she has been running the club even better than he would have done. a nineteen year old running her own club and isnt even allowed to drink yet. he thought seeing his friend that was next to him since they were kids was standing next to thea. 

" tommy?" he said waiting for him to look back at him 

" oliver, wow i didnt know you were back in town, how are you bud ive missed you" tommy goes in for a hug 

" i just came back for the weekend to see my family but i didnt know you were still here, i thought you left traveling." 

" yeah ive seen the world and then many beauties of women, speaking of beautiful women, i see you brought yourself one because starling city does not have much of then. he said im Tommy merlyn you are ?" he said grabbing her hand and placing a kiss on it. 

" felicity smoak, nice to meet you , um oliver im going to go see if thea can help me out, ill see you later" 

" wow you sure know to pick em dont you, so whats on for tonight are you still in the womanizer business, or does she have you close by."

"Tommy its been a long time im not the same  person than i was before i left to Boston, felicity isnt my girlfriend but im not about to ruin the only thing that she see's in me and thats a good person. not evryone sees that she doesnt care about my money or anything she sees me the way i want people to see me not this playboy womanizer." he said looking pass him to felicity who was in the bar talking to thea.

"i get it, that was part of the reason i came back to starling remember the girl that we use to go to elementary and we would make fun of her because she was so tomboishh, well she is a full women and is perfect"

"laurel? .. laurel lance? the detectives daughter. wow good luck but you should bring her tonight i would love to meet her."

" alright then see you tonight" Tommy said waving bye to thea and felicity.

  oliver walks to the bar to see what thea and felicity are talking about but they go silent once he arrives, he didnt think much of it by that time john coming through the door and they have everything set for tonight they just have to go back to the mansion and get ready. 

" you guys ready to head back and get ready, oliver said getting up john followed but felicity didnt get up .you coming or you decided to stay in jeans , even with jeans you are attractive to my friend," as soon as he said that he regret it and just stood quiet.

"no im going to wait for thea ill go back with her, oliver starts walking and felicity goes after him, oliver are you okay whats with the comment you said."

 

" nothing im fine. ill see you later , he shouts back to thea , keep an eye on her please!," he gives her a smile.` 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ill post the next chapter later today


	7. chapter seven

oliver and john arrived to verdant and it was jammed packed line going outside. there was not really a list but not everyone could go in but oliver didnt care about anyone but his friends and that they had fun. when they entered the club there was music blasting flashing lights and bodies everywhere you could hardly see because of the smoke. he found his way to the bar and looked for thea to see where felicity was he didnt find her. oliver took it to find her by him self . he walked around the club through the people to see if he would spot her. he had no luck he back to the bar and found john who was talking to a women. he didnt want to bug them. he sat down looking away from the people oliver was getting mad but it was more of nerves. " can i have a scotch neat please." he tells the bartender. by his 4th one someone touches is shoulder he looked back and see her she was wearing a beautiful dress that was open at the back and didnt pass her knees her hair was down and curled she was wearing the same lipstick she had the first time they met. 

" you look amazing . beautiful" he said sitting next to him the bartender comes back to ask what would she be drinking " ill have a martini with olives please she said, well mr queen looks like you have started right tonight." looking at the four empty glasses. he gave her a smile and a low laugh. he looked and seen tommy entering the club with laurel.

" ill be right back, dont leave anywhere please " he said oliver went and said hi to tommy and laurel. " hey laurel, how are you its been a while. tommy didnt do you justice when he said you changed." he said hugging her " well tommy isnt really one to brag anymore, but thanks so how have you been it was as if you died when you left." 

"well ive moved around and know im in a good place, he looked back to see if felicity was still there, she was but so was a guy, who had his hand around her bare back, oliver didnt like that with out saying anything to tommy or laurel he left and approached felicity pulling her towards him

" hey, he said looking at the guy who was looking at oliver as if he took something that belonged to him, im sorry who are you" oliver said. his arm was now rapped around felicity. " the person who was about to close the deal with her." felicity felt his arm tense up. 

"oliver lets go," as they were walking away the man grabbed felicity arm pulling it towards him. oliver didnt hesitate and punched him in the face dropping him to the floor. " if i ever see you in this club or out in the city let this be your warning. i will kill you." the man didnt say anything at the time . when oliver was walking to leave he heard " im just like you, you are just going to use her for sex. the only difference is i would of done it better sweet heart." oliver in a blink of an eye went back to were he was and kicked his ass almost killing him in the club. the music stopped everything stopped john pulled oliver off the man that was brutally beaten and unconscious.

"lets go man." diggle said oliver was fighting to get loose from johns arms. oliver wanted to see him dead 

"let me go, john let me go he hasnt had enough!!!" oliver yelled

" but you have," they go in the car and went back to the mansion. oliver was ashamed and quite. before going to bed felicity wanted to talk to him. she knocked on the door and entered not waiting for him to say if she can come in or not. 

"oliver, how are you." she said 

" ill be okay, im sorry felicity"

" sorry for what you defended me. you dont need to sorry about anything oliver"

" today was suppose to be fun and nice , it wasnt suppose to end up like this. i wanted you to have a good trip not a trip where you seem me almost kill a man and feel unsafe, felicity since day one i new you would changed everything. there was something about you that made me feel again."

"oliver just spending time with you is the best thing ever and im sure you are exaggerating you wouldnt kill him. if we are being completely honest you made me get out of my comfort zone and i thank you for that for this for everything you have done for me. but the night isnt over i seen that you had ice cream and a good collection of movies." he smiled at her. 

" i just need to go back to my room and get a sweater its very cold here," she said jumping off the bed

" here" oliver stopped her giving her his Harvard crew neck sweater.


	8. chapter eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so ive thought of continuing this story, till i feel like it should end. and with that being said, i want to bring in characters that i think could make this a bit more fun and enjoyable for me and for you as well. possibly ex's and a bit of jealousy.

on the next morning felicity woke up not knowing where she was she didnt recognize the room. when she fully opened her eyes she seen oliver next to her she felt his arm wrapped her waist touching her back. she stood in bed a few more minutes saying in her mind " please have shorts on please" she looked under the covers and she was fully clothes under the sheets on top of them things werent covered, she had her bra on  and oliver was shirtless. she jumped out of bed and oliver woke up the moment she did. oliver eyes went straight to her. " is something wrong?" he said not noticing she didnt have a shirt on he wanted to make sure sh was okay. 

"no im fine i was just wondering if something had happen between us last night because i woke up with out your sweater and with out my shirt" she said covering her self with her arms trying to see if she found her shirt on the floor. 

"would it be that bad if something did happen between us, i dont mean to sound so forward or anything i was just curious, you seem so shocked about it" he said she was getting out of the bed and found her shirt in front of the bed and gave it to her. and let her stay in the room so she could have time to change with out his in the same room. 

"oliver. i didnt mean anything by it. " she said trying and hoping her would stop and talk to her . he didnt stop or say anything to him. 

 

* * *

once she was dressed she went down stairs and found they were all down in the kitchen drinking coffee. since they have gotten to starling they had not had a good nice meal. but she couldnt really complain about it. she sat down next to john and thea offered her a cup of coffee.  she looked at oliver in hope that he would look at her and they could talk but he finished his coffee and got up, " thea i have to go in the office, mom called and asked me to do something for her" he said placing a kiss on her forhead.  thea didnt say anything right there and then but once he left she said " lets go do something, there is places here that are fun , oh i know we can go swimming, we could go to the lake its not that far and im pretty sure oliie is going to be sometime at the office." 

" im in thats the best idea ive heard since we go here . im in" john said 

" i would love to but i dont have anything to wear" felicity said 

" dont worry ill give you one and maybe you are lucky to find your self someone out there. so lets get to then lets go have some fun." 

they arrived to the lake it was a nice day to be in the water. there was a few people thea didnt hesitate to jump into the water john joined her right away felicity was still a bit shy to take off her close and go into the water 

" come on, dont be shy besides you are going to be int he water no one is going to see you" thea screamed out to her. 

felicity listen to her and took off her clothes and showed a light green bathing suit. thea noticed that she had a tattoo in two places one on her foot and one on her rib cage. she didnt say anything about it because she was sure felicity would cover up again and not get in. she jumped in after that time flew bye and some hours passed by. felicity got out because she could only take so much fun and swimming. she sat down in the chairs that were set out she sat down and heard a phone ring it wasnt her phone she looked over and figured it was thea's she took it out of her bag and noticed that oliver had called her over 10 times and a couple of text. she was going to call back but a mans voice scared her and dropped the phone back into her bag. 

" im sorry i didnt mean to scare you, hi im ray" the man said 

" hi im felicity and its fine you just appeared out of no where."

" so i dont mean to be to foward but can i buy you a drink" behind him thea comes and answers for her " of course she would love a drink why dont you go order them and ill send her over there i just need her help for a bit" 

" what are you doing thea i dont want to drink with him i dont want anything from him not only the fact that your brother found out we arent home and called you hundreds of times." 

" dont worry about him, ill explain and knowing ollie im pretty sure he is already on him way over here. he hacked my phone a while back because i ran away a form of rebellion but thats a different story, now you have to go have a drink with a very handsome man, he kinda looks like superman dont you think?"

"one drink and im coming back i dont care if he is talking to me as soon as the last drop is gone im gone" she said walking towards the little havana they had set. 

thea called oliver back and he was pissed off, he didnt ask where they were. thea was right he had hacked her phone to find out where they were. with in the next 20 mins he was there and felicity was still in the havana talking to ray. feicity got curious and looked back to where thea was and seen oliver had gotten there. 

"crap." felicity said . 

" is something wrong ?"

"no i just really have to go im sorry i really enjoyed talking to you and thank you for the drink" she said getting up walking to the chairs where now john had join them.

"hey oliver" she said. he looked at her with a very disappointing face she didnt know if it was towards her or because thea brought her here.

"what are you wearing? not that you cant wear that but ..." he stopped talking and his eyes wondered and seen what thea said but before he could say anything she put on the shirt.  

" before you say to leave and dont try and deny it i know you are going to say that, lets stay its fun and nice here i see why you like coming here, and its only right you stay this is the reason why you wanted to come . so lets stay please " she says grabbing his face oliver doesnt say anything but smile at her. 

" we need to keep you in the family felicity, no one could ever convince his stubborn ass to do anything , so  lets go for a swim shall we. 

" i kinda want to go get a drink" oliver says but felicity knows that isnt true he wants to go put the fear of god into rays.

" NO!" felicity screams  she takes of the shirt and jumps in the water, oliver takes off his shirt and felicity could not keep her eyes off his body. 

they enjoyed there last day in starling being together and felicity couldn't be more happy that she didnt spend another weekend stuck in her dorm  she couldnt be more thankful it was with oliver. 

"hey what are you thinking of?" oliver says swimming to her

"you. this oliver this is amazing and i just feel so lucky that you are so nice to me and brought me with you."

"hey i should be thanking you for this for me for a lot of things" oliver cups her face and kisses her with all the passion and love he feels towards her. oliver pulls away and sees her for a second before she opens her eyes 

" im sorry i just.."

" no its okay its better than okay " she said.  

 


	9. chapter nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they are back in Boston , but things arent the same after the day at the lake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this fic will probably have 15 chapters . but thanks so much for reading   
> there are some lines from 301.

monday morning they woke up early to get to boston early and wouldnt be effected by the flight back. it was hard for oliver to leave thea. he wanted to stay with her and run the club with her, but thea could read him like a huge lighten billboard. " you have to go back ollie, ill be fine and just finish college and youll be back , and youll be able to take over the world. dont worry about me ill be fine and expect me to visit you" she said still hugging him. " i love you speedy, " he said placing a kiss on her forehead.  john and felicity were walking out the door , when thea screamed " felicity!! you are leaving with out saying bye, thea walked to her and hugged her felicity hugged her back like if they new each other since childhood." aww thea im going to miss you thank you for making me feel like home , ill see you soon "she said hugging her tight. " youre family felicity no matter what my idiot brother does you are now like an older sister." she said to her. felicity walked out the door. " john, you too ill miss you, now who is going to rescue me when someone is hiding on me and they are under my league.!" " bye thea" he said with a smirk on is face.

* * *

they arrived in boston midday, felicity new that something was wrong with oliver but she didnt want to mention it till they were alone. they got to felicitys dorm, john new the same thing that felicity new about  oliver. " hey man im going to go get something to eat ill see you in the room. " he said and gave felicity a smile. 

"oliver before you say something or just give me a face that will make me hate myself, ill make it easier for you. i know that you feel weird or feel like you did something wrong back in the lake when you kissed me, and i dont know why but oliver you have to stop dangling maybes, you are giving me green lights and then red for no reasons. you have to open your heart, if you have something that you are scared to tell me because i might judge you. i wont, i like you for who you are for the oliver that is over protective of me for the same man that almost killed that douche in the bar. i fell in love with you not the old oliver but this oliver .*hands on his face* if you still thing that you are the womanizer you were im here standing if front of you to tell you that you arent." 

he didnt say anything but look down at her grabbing her arms. " you make it sound so simple and beautiful,but i cant. i.." felicity cuts him off

" no oliver im sorry, for believing you would give love a try. thank you for the best month of my life" she walked away with tears coming down her cheeks.

* * *

oliver gets back to the room and finds john waiting for in sitting down " so how did it go" he said

"didnt you go get food, where is it at" oliver said trying to change the conversation 

"nope. queen hell no you are not changing the conversation. how did it go with felicity idiot." 

" she loves me, but .."

" god dam it oliver , you have to stop with this stop with the pitty man, this girl loves you , YOU man stop being beating yourselves up because of your pass, you oliver queen are a changed man a better man a good man. and you love her. you cant say you dont."

"i do john, i love her more than i have ever loved anyone in my life."

" then go back and tell her that."

oliver grabs his jacket when he opens the door john says " can you get me something to eat im starving"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter is going to be a bit hard to figure out but it will be fun and some fluff.


	10. chapter ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im going to try and make this chapter a bit long to make up for the time i lost.   
>  i know i said there was going to be fluff but idk i like how this chapter turned out.   
> hope you guys enjoy it

oliver walked to felicitys dorm and when he reached her door he stood there thinking about everything that he can do to be with her and how one mistake can change everything between them. he took a deep breath and found the 20 seconds of courage and knocked on her door. she didnt answer on the first knock he waited and knocked again and nothing. he was about to knock for a third time when he heard her " oliver?, what are you doing here?" she said her hair was wet she was coming back from a shower but she was dressed up to just be in her dorm. 

" are you going somewhere?" oliver asked stepping away from her door. 

"yeah i am i need to find out what i missed in the weekend and i have plans to go out later." she said unlocking her door 

"felic.. she cut him off "oliver if you want to talk about us right now  dont, you had your chance and i get it okay you have things to deal with. i really dont want to talk to you right now i just spend half of the time in the shower thinking what i can do to make you believe you deserve to be happy , or maybe i did something wrong or i should have never let you buy me coffee ," oliver had a hurt face. felicity hate to see him like that it broke her heart. 

" ill let you get to it then." he said it took so much of him to say that and to leave her. 

oliver didnt want to talk to anyone he just wanted to leave boston and go back to starling city. she had been the only person to hold him down and stay in boston he wanted to tell felicity why he couldnt be happy with her or why he couldnt be with her. he didnt want to hide things from her. oliver new that every year for the long weekend moira wasnt home. that was the only reason oliver told her to go with him back home. Moira wasnt a fan of the girls oliver brought home. because she new that oliver was in cloud nine and most of the women he would take home just wanted him for his money, and would do the impossible to take away his money. or course oliver new what his mom has done. but he never told her. oliver knows all his mothers secrets, secrets that he wish he had never known. 

hours had passed and oliver had gone where he knew that he would be alone and no one would bug him or his phone wouldnt get serves. he loved been in the forest it was his escape from everything somewhere where he could get lost but find himself. it was 11 pm when he got out and got in his car when his phone when crazy and seen he had missed calls from john and thea  hundreds of text from both of them and a voice mail from felicity. he opened theas text 

  _felicity called me i think she might be drunk_  

9:31pm 

 _" ollie, where the hell are you_  "

9:35pm

" _felicity is passed drunk , what the hell did you do oliver. TEXT ME BACK !!!!_

_9:45PM_

his first instinct was to call felicity but she didnt answer. he was by that time speeding back to campus.

"john i need you to go find felicity now!" he called john practically screaming

"what you mean where is she?"

" if i knew where she was dont you think i would of told you where to find her!!!"

" relax man ill go look for her"

he had mixed emotions he didnt know if he was mad at the fact that she was out and drunk or worried that she was out alone drunk. he got to campus and he went to her dorm hoping she got there and she was passed out asleep, but her dorm was empty. his phone rang it was thea. 

"speedy did she call you back. where is she at.!?"

" she said she was fine and that she was going back to her room, ollie she is okay" she said 

" i have to see for my self" he clicked at her.

after that as he was walking to her room he send a text to john to let him know she was okay. 

* * *

oliver waited for her to get to her room he was sitting in front of her door waiting impatiently. he was getting tired of sitting down he started walking back and forth he walked to the stars and his heart dropped when he seen felicity kissing another guy at the bottom of the stairs. he stood there waiting for them to brake it when the guy opened his eyes he stopped and took a step back.

" why what happened" felicity said as she turned to see what he was looking at. she seen oliver more hurt than she had ever seen. she noticed tears in his blue eyes making them look brighter. oliver looked down at his keys and gave a smile with a chuckle.

he walked down stopping in front of her. " im sorry i interrupted you two, he looked at her , i just wanted to know you where safe. i see you are." he walked by her after he said that when he got out the door he took a deep breath in and squat down hands in his face.   he got back to his room and seen john was waiting up to find out what happened. 

"what happen?" he said 

oliver dropped his keys and his jacket on the chair next to his bed." nothing she got back fine and in good hands" 

"wait what you mean in.. john i dont want to talk about it . one thing is for sure im done with this i cant be hear anymore. im so stupid john, i lost her.." he  had his hands in his face looking at the ground. 

" oliver. you cant leave you cant drop out , you heard what your mom said im even scared of dropping out and im not even a queen." john said pulling up the chair up and sitting next to him. 

the next few days john noticed that he didnt do much he would stay in the room starring into space he wouldnt eat, the only way he would eat is when john will force him to "oliver i brought you a burger and fries, they arent as good at big belly but it will do" john said putting it on his desk.

"im not hungry " 

"you have to eat , you cant keep doing this to your self man. look you turned our room to a cave there is no light in here, you know what no i dint come to college to babysit a full grown man . hell no !" he said walking out the door.

 he got out his phone and he starting dialing. 

" you need to come over and fix this now!!" he said.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading im going to be traveling so i wont be able to update , but ill write and soon as i get back ill put the chapters up. :) so expect a few chapters up


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry i didnt update but ill update the chapters i wrote today and tomorrow.   
> hope you guys enjoy them :)

Later that day felicity took what thea told her and went to olivers room. As she was walking into the building she got nervous and sadden that he seen her kiss someone she no longer loved. She walked to his door. But didn’t knock  as she was about to knock she looked down at the floor and seen a paper folded . she opened it and it read

**_“don’t bother knocking he won’t open the door to anyone, thea told me you would be coming the door is unlocked ,”_ **

**_John_ **

She took in a deep breath and put her hand on the door knob, she opened it and it was pitch black dark. She was walking in not being able to see anything in front of her. She walked slowly “ olive.. ouch oh god this hurts she lost her balance and as soon as she was going to fall he grabbed her arm to keep her steady. “ are you okay felicity ,” he said leading her to his bed. Oliver left her side to turn on the lights and when he did he seen her. Her face as beautiful as always. “ yeah I think so I must have stepped wrong . she looked around to see the room a mess.

“why are you here?” he said still by the light switch.

“to talk to you because I said things to you that day we got back that I shouldn’t have.. im sor… “ he cut her off

“ don’t apologize to me, I understand the things you said and did had to be done and said. Im fine.” He said trying not to make too much eye contact.  

They stayed the way they were for a couple minutes . she broke the awkward silence .

“who would of thought I’d be in oliver queen’s bed. Trying to get up she put full trust on her foot and fell down to his bed. Oliver rushed to her. “are you okay” he said he was kneeling down to check her foot to see if she had twisted or sprained  it.  She loved to look at him his presence made her feel better  he made her  feel as if nothing else in the world mattered  that even though  she did something wrong or something to hurt him, he’ll be there to catch her. His voice brought her back to reality.

“ it’s a minor sprain ill go get something to wrap your foot.” He said getting up

“why are you doing this?” she said “ why are you taking care of me , oliver it hurts me to say this but I know its true. I hurt you in a way that I wish I had never done and if you would of done that to me I would of never forgiven you.  Im sorry that I did that but I was so mad and felt that you don’t love me when I poured my heart and soul to you.” Oliver seen that she had tears in her eyes . when she blinked a tear fell down her cheek. Sat next to her and hugged her.

“ im sorry that I made you feel like I didn’t love you. Felicity I love you more than I have ever loved anyone and that scares me. I have secrets that may take back your love towards me.” He said as he still hugged her tight to his chest. They stayed like that for a minute felicity loved his hugs the way he would hold her tight made her feel safe when there was no danger.

She raised her face to look at him . “ we all have secrets  to not only you , I also have secrets  that haunt me at night. That’s why I’m into my studies . but ill tell you one of my minor secrets. Now you don’t have to tell me one of yours  unless you want to .”

She moved away from oliver and she rose her shirt and what oliver seen back in the lake there is was a tattoo on her ribs that said **_“ new beginnings”_**   with a arrow in the bottom of the words. I got this when I was in a bad place in my life and it’s a reminder that I have a different better life.  This tattoo is the end of my secrets. And I’m sure Barry Allen didn’t tell you nothing else but my classes because you are still here. “she said smiling at him. He moved closer to her with a big grind smile he kissed her with the same love and passion he had the first time he kissed her back in the lake.

“wait oliver… I have a surprise for you come on lets go “ forgetting that she couldn’t walk she got up and down she went . “ well your surprise is going to suck because I cant walk. “

“don’t worry hop on my back ill carry you, just say where. “

“ to the coffee shop sir,” she said holding him tight

They  arrived to the coffee shop they sad outside facing each other he had no clue what was going on or why he was there.

“so why are we here exactly?” he said

“ for your surprise you just have to wait its ruining a little late. Like someone I know “ she said looking at him.

About 5 minute later felicity had a huge smile on her face because  she seen thea walking towards them oliver looked back to see what she was smiling about. He seen her by that time she was already running towards him.

“ speedy!!!” he said and hugged her and picked her up and spin her . his face was priceless the best thing she could ever wish to see was that beautiful smile of his. They walked back to where felicity was   
“sorry im late I was . . . . anyway I see you too are speaking again. That’s good to see. You have a good heart to stick by him even with his stubborn ass.” She smiled at them.

“so how long are you here , wait more importantly why are you here?” oliver said

“not important why im here but ill probably stay the weekend. Ill just get a room at a hotel”

“NO!!.” felicity said “ you could stay with me I don’t have a roommate and sleeping alone has become a bit to lonely now. Oliver looked at her .

“well then ill be staying with my future sister.. okay Ollie FUTURE sister”

“ very funny thea , so lets go get some dinner later to celebrate your days in boston ..

“ as much fun and amazing that sounds big brother , I cant I have plans already but you too go out and have fun and enjoy your very first date as a couple.. wait what would your name be combined … you know like bradgelina …. Oliver felicity” she stood there thinking about it say their names again and again..”

 hmmm I GOT IT!!!” she said . they both looked at her waiting for her to say it.

“ ready… OLICITY.” Thea said.

“what!” felicity said

“ nope it’s a done deal there is no going back now . you guys will be the “IT” couple I can see it already tabloids **_“ THE NEW IT COUPLE OF STARLING CITY”_**   of course you will be moving to starling. Anyways I got to go get ready for my night out ill see you later. Don’t forget Olicity guys live up to the name don’t fail me or the city of starling.”


	12. Chapter 12

Thea left them and went back inside the coffee shop. Oliver wanted to go see what she was up to she seemed like she was up to something. Oliver would look back to the coffee shop ignoring felicity and the things she was telling him. Till she brought him back out of his thoughts.

“oliver… ol-iv-er!!!!”felicity was almost yelling his name.

“yeah, im sorry I was just thinking, so dinner for two it is” he said with a big smile on his face.

“ I would love to go have dinner  with you but I cant go”

When she looked at him he had a angry face and his jaw was clenching , she realized that the way she said no to him made it sound like she was going out or she didn’t want to be with him she didn’t mean it like that.

“ oh god oliver no, I didn’t reject your offer to dinner , what I was trying to say is that I physically cant go out… remember your room attacked me. “ she said she reached forward and cupped his face making him look up at her. They stared into each other.

“ oliver .. oliver queen is that you?” a woman’s voice came from the side of them. Oliver looked away and passed felicity his face when blank as if he seen a ghost. Felicity looked back to see this lady with brunette hair ,hipster looking  with a long skirt and a hand bag. Oliver let go of felicitys hand and walked towards her before she approached    them. Oliver grabbed her and pulled her away to the side of the sidewalk. Felicity didn’t have time to ask who she was before she left her. A couple minutes later the lady left she seemed to be mad or bothered by something he had told her. When oliver got back to where felicity was sitting down he sat down and took in a big breath and rubbed his hands on his thighs. he looked at felicity with a smile that was hiding something.

“ ready to go” he said

“yeah.”

Oliver carried her  back but when they were mid way of getting to olivers room she remembered that she couldn’t walk back to her room  she didn’t want to sleep in olvers room. They had just fix things and she was already going to be in his bed no. “ umm oliver can you take me to my room please. “ she said her voice seemed a little shaky and  that worried him. “ yeah of course.” 

Moments later oliver was standing inside her room. She reached for the chair to sit down because her bed was a bit too far from her desk. She was sitting down he was still standing in front of her. She looked up to him she wasn’t paying attention to her he was looking around her room seeing the things she had.

“ thank you for carrying me around today.” It took him a moment to catch up to her and what she said. He didn’t say anything he just gave her a smile and put his hand on her shoulder.  “ is something wrong you seem bothered. Ever since that women  you seen “ she said grabbing his hand.

“ im okay, she was just someone I thought I would never see again . . She was an old friend” he pulled her up and hugged her, her feet not touching the floor. And kissed her unexpectedly. The kiss took her away and she didn’t mind it she enjoyed it , oliver started walking towards the wall not braking the kiss , felicitys back hit the wall ,she wrapped her legs around his waist her hands playing with the back of his head. Olivers hands where roaming under felicitys shirt, his touch made felictys get Goosebumps a moan escaped felicitys mouth that made olivers lip curl up. He was pulling her shirt off when a knock came on the door.

“ignore it” he said kissing her neck.

They knocked again louder this time oliver stopped kissing her and looked at her with an annoyed face and mad at whoever was at the other side of the door. felicity sat down in her bed and pulled her shirt back on oliver opened the door . As soon as he opened it he leaned back and pulled his head back hitting the wall .

“ THEA!” he said looking at the ceiling. Felicity chuckled and fell back to her bed covering her face.

“what .. wait did I ruin something. “ she said looking back and forth from oliver to felicity.

“ no we were just talking about things but you came in a good time. Your brother was just leaving “

“ yeah  I am. “ he said walking towards the bed.

“ okay well ill let you guys say your goodbyes I need to go get my bag from the taxi. I just wanted to make sure you were here and not in ollies room doing … well doing you know trying to make little queens”

“thea!” oliver  screamed.

She left leaving them alone. Oliver laid back on her bed hands on his face.

“ I never wanted to murder thea this bad in my life” he reached for felicitys arm and pulled her to his chest. She didn’t fight him. She laid there with him hearing the sound of his heart  as much as she wanted him to stay and her laying on him thea was going to be back any moment.

“well Mr. Queen she said getting off his chest. Time for you to go he sat down he leaned his head to her shoulder “ we could tell her to go sleep in my room, she loves to be around john. “ he said his hand on her thigh.   “as easy as that sounds , no  I like spending day and night with you and believe me I do but we just fixed things or started this. She said moving her hands. I would love to be with you in every way possible. But we have things that are still bugging us.. you have your pass and I have mine.” She said her head tilted on his.

“ I love you felicity.” He said the vibration in his voice traveled from her shoulder all over her body.

“ I love you too.” She said  seconds after the door busted open with thea carrying bags. Oliver got up and leaned down and gave her a kiss. “ ill see you tomorrow.”

“ you too are honestly the cutest thing ever.” Thea said oliver walked to her

“bye speedy, ill see you tomorrow as well” he said placing a kiss on her forehead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> should i write more than 15 chapters or end it at 15.   
> what do you guys think ?


	13. Chapter 13

Monday morning oliver woke up in a good mood. He even had a good night sleep, something he hasn’t had in a long while.

“ good morning big brother” thea said handing him a cup of coffee. He was confused on why she was here. “ I decided to stay longer” she said

 he took the coffee from her. He took a sip and looking at thea they didn’t speak they just drank. It was killing oliver to know where felicity was or why thea was here. Did something happen but he didn’t want to make it a big deal. Later john got to the room around noon and he remembered that she had class. He felt a bit better. He sends her a texted

**_“Where are you?”_ **

**_12:05pm_ **

She didn’t text back he called her and nothing she didn’t answer his calls. By then he was already to her class.  He noticed that she was walking out with the same guy she was with the night she went out. Oliver felt his heart fall into his stomach. he seen her smiling at him and laughing at the things he was saying. They started to walk away; he didn’t know what to think anymore he went back to the room neither  thea or john were there. They must have gone out he thought to himself.  His cell phone rang and it was felicity he was not in a mood to answer her or talk to her. She called a couple more times before she texted him.

**_“ hey, sorry I was in class and I went for a walk after ,_ **

**_Do you want to go grab lunch? “_ **

**_1:50 pm_ **

He ignored her text and threw his phone off his bed and when he least new it he fell asleep and when he woke up he seen her sitting in the chair next to his bed. His face didn’t give her the impression that he was happy to see her. He got out of bed and didn’t look at her when he did he gave her a mad hurt face that she knew very well.  She knew that he was mad and she had a clue of what. Oliver walked over to get his phone to check the time, it was 3:34 pm.

“ so do you want to tell me why you are mad at me or I’m I going to have to read your mind” she said arms crossed still sitting down.

He turned around to look at her .and seen that she was mad and ready to explode.

“ you have no reason to be mad at me felicity.. I did nothing wrong ..” he said

“ and you have every right to be mad at me for a reason I don’t know off, please tell me how that is right.” She said

“ I seen you walking with the same guy you kissed the other night , who is he?”

“he is an old friend as that lady that you seen in the coffee shop.”

“ you aren’t going to tell me who he is then.” He said clenching his jaw

“OLIVER! Believe me when I tell you he is an old friend, I didn’t question you about your “friend” so don’t question me about him. “

He didn’t say anything but walked away from her to the wall.. and looked up trying to calm down.

“he was more than your friend felicity, because you don’t kiss a friend and days later you too talk again like nothing happened.” He said still looking up at the ceiling.

Felicity didn’t say anything but got up and left his room. He waited for her to leave. He grabbed his jacket and went back to the person who knows everything about everyone.

“barry” oliver said walking in.

“queen how can I help you, “ he said with a disgusted voice.

“ I need more on felicity’s background and pass”

“ as much as I wish I could do that , I can’t “

“ what do you mean you can’t barry!”

“ im sorry , felicity came in earlier with a guy  and made my computers kill themselves , I don’t know how but I do know that they didn’t learn that from here. He said

Oliver didn’t say anything to him he just stormed out of the door. He thought what felicity told him about trusting her and about the pass. He didn’t want to force something like that on her; he knew if she was to do something like that on him he would be furious. He felt bad for what he did. He went to look for her to her room.  He knocked on the door and before his hand could leave the door thea opened the door.

“well it took you long enough to come and apologize .” she said

“ where is she” he said looking around the room.

“she isn’t here. Unlike you she cares about her future. so you want to tell me why the hell do you always have to ruin things with her. Ollie she is perfect.”

“That’s the problem thea she is to perfect for me. We all know that I am screwed up”

“ you are as perfect as she is you too both are screwed up Ollie. Open up to her and you’ll see that after all your imperfections you too have, you two will be happy.”

“how did you become the voice of reason.” He said looking at her and seeing how much he missed from them being kids.

“im going to go get coffee.” She said with a smile as she walked to the door.

“since when did you become a coffee person,” he said with a curious face.

She didn’t answer him back she left and he stood in her room passing till she got there. he knew that her class was a bit long it was 4:50 pm and her class ended at 6pm.

He sat down on the chair of her desk when his phone rang and he seen who it was  he was very surprised on the name he answered

“ mom?” he said

“ hi sweetie, how are you?”

“ im okay , is something wrong , you never call “

“ oliver.. no everything is okay I came back from a business trip. And the house felt empty I was wondering if you would becoming for thanksgiving . we haven’t had a family dinner since .. your father.”

“ yeah I know , but I don’t know ill have to see if im free.. “ he heard the door opening “ mom I have to go” and he ended the call.

Felicity opened the door and before she could say anything oliver rushed over to her and kiss her unexpectedly he hugged her tight when he stopped he was still hugging her he opened his eyes to see her and seen her eyes where shut close. He loved that, the sight of her breath being taken and being seeped of her feet. He let go of her and rested his head on her forehead.

“ I’m sorry. Im sorry about earlier you were right I should have never made it a big deal and should of listen to you. “

“oliver…” he cut her off.

“ hold on, I want to share something with you, now I don’t feel like im forced to because I screwed up. I want to because you have a right to know something about me more than just my titled the whole world knows me as. “ he stopped for a moment and but that time they were sitting  down, oliver on the chair and felicity in the bed. “ 5 years ago I was the self centered boy that didn’t care for nothing and just wanted to be out and live life like a typical 20 year old. That year I starred collage and during my brake I was suppose to go on a trip with my father. I didn’t because the day before I had gone to central city with my best friend Tommy . And I didn’t get there on time. Day after my fathers boat got stuck in a storm and the sea destroyed it. He said. He stopped and looked down at his hands for a moment . months later almost a year things didn’t make sense , so I looked into it and found out things that changed me and changed things between my  mother and I. “ he stood up and walked to the window because he knew that if he stood there he would break down. “ my mother along with my best friend’s father planned everything. The worst thing about it was that tommy new about it. That’s the only reason why he took me 600 miles away. Felicity my mother killed my father. “ he said


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a short chapter , sorry i'm trying to figure out how to finish this story.   
> i really hope you guys have enjoyed it. feel free to leave comments if i should continue it or end it in chapter 15.   
> :)

Weeks passed, thea stood with oliver in Boston. It was the day before thanksgiving brake and thea stood half of the day trying to convince oliver to go spend the week over there with her  he didn’t want to because he could never see her the same. He hasn’t seen her in 5 years and that still wasn’t enough time. But also he didn’t want to because he didn’t want to leave felicity alone. He knew that she wasn’t going back to Vegas with her mother.  But the hundredth time that she had told him he was already frustrated.

“NO!. thea I am not going back to starling city with you” he told her .

“fine, but you’ll see that ill convince you too go. Now, I’m going to leave you because you are no fun to be with. “She said.

By the night she was in felicitys room laying down listening to music out loud. When felicity got to the room she looked like she had been to hell and back she was practically sleep walking she dropped everything she had and fell face first on her bed.

“I am so happy I have a week to relax and not worry about class” she mummer.

“What are you doing for thanksgiving” thea said.

“sit here order take out and watch hours of Netflix, like every year” she said turning around to face the ceiling.

“Come with me back home it will be fun I promise I won’t leave you in the house like Ollie did.” She said

“umm does oliver know you want to take me or ?” she said sitting up looking at her.

“ no ,  see he doesn’t want to go back with me but if I take you I’m more than sure he will go yeah he will be mad at me but at least I got him to go back with me and plus you get to meet my mom.”

Felicity didn’t know what to tell her, she didn’t want to tell her yes because she knew oliver would have a fit and be angry at her she didn’t want that they had few weeks that they weren’t mad at each other. She didn’t want to tell thea no because she loved thea and she knew that she really wanted oliver to go back home with her. So she was stuck in the middle from yes and no. also felicity wasn’t that thrilled to meet moira.

“thea, you can’t put me against your brother, but I’ll try and convince him to go. “ she said as her phone beeped.

**_“Pizza and movie, john left for the week “_ **

**_8:45pm_ **

 

She got to olivers room, they were in the middle of the movie and done with the pizza she seen how into the movie he was. She was staring at him and oliver noticed her, he gave her a smile that warmed her heart and made her smile back at him. She didn’t tell him anything she waited till the end of the movie to talk to him. They ended up watching another movie, by the time it finished it close to 1 am. She laid on Oliver’s bed looking up and thinking if she really wanted to meet olivers mom after what he told her. Did she really want to put oliver in a position at seeing his mother. But she also saw how much thea wanted him to be with her on the holidays. She was pulled out of her thoughts by a kiss on her neck.

“What are you thinking of” he said, still kissing her.

She didn’t say what she was thinking right away. “Nothing, I just.. I don’t want to stay here for thanksgiving weekend.” She said sitting up

“Are you going to spend it with your mom?” he said

“I want to go back to starling if you don’t mind.”

“Felicity i….” she cut him off

“Oliver I know that’s the last place you want to be because of your mom but thea really want you to be there and you can’t avoid your mother forever. If you won’t do it for me do it for thea.”

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you guys enjoyed reading this chapter i got inspired by a ed sheeran song that just made me think of olicity . thanks for reading :) ill try and update everyday   
> p.s felicity doesn't go to MIT in this fic, she goes to Harvard and studies law   
> and barry is the tech genius


End file.
